


Favorite

by Not_You



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is a Tease, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik You Slut, Erik has Feelings, Erik you are being so silly, F/M, Hair-pulling, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sulking, everyone is poly because x-men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this kinkmeme prompt:</p><p>I've seen a lot of prompts where Charles is the bike for whatever office/team/mutant strike force, but I want to turn that dynamic on its head. Instead of Charles being available for everyone's pleasure, I want everyone available for Charles' pleasure. He's gathered everyone at the mansion and takes turns sleeping with all of them. Lots of Charles praising and petting his followers/pets/concubines and of course ALL THE SEX.</p><p>Erik can be his Favorite, but I'd love it if every time Erik tried to get possessive or exclusive Charles derailed him with reasons/demonstrations like: "Oh but look what Azazel can do with his tail!" and "Janos' hair is just so soft, touch it" and "Moira's so good at giving spankings, try her", etc.</p><p>I'd like this to be fairly upbeat and sex-positive. (And no Shaw.)</p><p>(Mostly just Erik/Charles/Angel, sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite

Erik is an accommodating person. Really, he is. It doesn't _look_ like it, but he has made many changes to himself and his outlook in the interests of domestic tranquility and keeping Charles from making his Sad Face(tm). He does his best with the strange, communal system they've formed, and usually does pretty well, but this girl is the second one this month and he can't help but sulk.

"Don't mind Erik, love," Charles is murmuring to this admittedly lovely little mutant as Erik skulks off to Raven's room, "he's just a little jealous."

Erik is more than a little jealous, but it helps that Raven knows what it's like, and just smiles at him from her desk. "She really is a sweet little thing, Erik."

"I know, just... all these girls lately. I wonder if he's getting tired of us." By 'us' Erik means 'me', and they both know it.

"'All these' is only two, and it was three boys before that. You know Charles is well and truly AC/DC." Erik grunts and slumps to sit on her bed, knowing Raven is right and not feeling that much better. She smiles and comes to join him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. "Erik, you're his absolute favorite and you know it." Erik just makes a noncommittal noise, and Raven rolls her eyes, giving him a gentle push. "Go down and try her out with him. You know you want to."

"And you don't?" Erik teases.

Raven laughs. "Later, I know how you are."

Summarily booted out, Erik has no choice but to go face the thing. Unsurprisingly, Charles has the girl in his study, because Charles is a pervert and likes to fuck on good, solid, executive furniture. She's kneeling between his legs and smirking up at him as he whines and desperately grips the arms of the chair. Erik shudders and prowls over to kiss him, because he can't not kiss Charles when his mouth his hanging open all helpless like that. Charles whimpers and clutches at the back of his shirt, cooing into Erik's mouth. The girl giggles. "Feeling a little more secure, daddy-o?"

Erik blushes, but manages to smile at her. "Just a bit. Enjoying yourself?"

"Hell yeah." She gives Charles's cock a loving little lick that makes him shudder. "It's nice not to be yanked on."

"Oh, I only do that with people who like it," Charles gasps, whining softly as Erik bites his neck.

"Mm?" She sucks him for another long moment then lets him out with a faint pop. "Liiike?"

"Well, Erik loves it, and so do Alex and Moira."

"Alex is the cute blonde, right?"

"Indubitably."

"Think he'd mind if I strapped him on?"

"Well, he likes it when I fuck him, he should be fairly amenable."

Angel, the name finally coming back to Erik, giggles. "Ooh, goody. Looks like I fell on my feet."

"As long as you don't mind falling a little more to land on your back," Erik purrs, and the girl laughs up at him with beautiful dark eyes and perfect teeth and okay maybe she's not so bad after all. After she gets Charles to come she demands turnabout. As usual, Charles has left Erik holding the bag. "I swear," he murmurs, nuzzling his way up Angel's inner thigh, "it seems like I'm the only one who does any work around here."

She snorts, parting her outer lips with two fingers, an inverted peace sign between her thighs. "You'll get yours one way or another."

"Mm. Perhaps." She's sweet and tart on his tongue, and he purrs, standing on his knees beside the desk while Charles pants uselessly in the chair. Angel has taken Charles's words to heart, and is almost brutal as she pulls his hair to direct him. He moans and lets her put him wherever she wants him, achingly hard inside his slacks. He shivers as Charles reaches out and pushes his shirt up, hands sliding along his back.

"Think we should get that off him?"

"Definitely." Charles tugs Erik back far enough for both of them to team up and pull his shirt off. He sighs, the air cool on his flushed skin, and Angel grins.

"Oh, you _are_ pretty."

"Isn't he? He's so silly to be jealous when everyone knows that he's my favorite."

"He has seniority, anyway."

"Well, except for Raven, but we're almost like family."

"So which one is her favorite?"

"Hank, the adorable geeky one who's asleep right now."

Erik makes a desperate whimpering noise, struggling in their grip. "You really like the taste, huh?"

"I swear, I would watch Erik eat pussy all day long, couldn't you?"

"Fuck _watching_ , man." She grins and pulls Erik forward again, riding his mouth through two orgasms and leaving him a sticky, panting wreck. He's so hard it hurts, and Charles won't let him palm himself through his slacks and he can't stop himself from whining and squirming. He has completely forgotten his irritation at this point, because it's hard to be insecure when he's actually with Charles.

"So beautiful," Charles murmurs, kissing the back of Erik's neck. "Do you want us to make you come, darling?"

Erik whimpers a weak affirmative, shaking, and Angel sighs. "God, he's so fucking pretty."

"He is. On your back, Erik."

Erik whines and obeys, wriggling out of his pants and sighing in relief as he frees his aching cock. "There you are," Charles coos, kneeling beside him and squeezing it gently. Erik moans, thumping the back of his head against the carpet. "Angel, darling, would you like to try him?"

"Oh, absolutely." She grins and throws a leg over Erik to straddle his waist. "You wanna dress him for dinner?"

"I thought he had already eaten," Charles coos, rolling a condom onto Erik.

"Mm, dessert then. Ready, daddy-o?"

"Yes, damn it."

Angel laughs, and sinks down onto him, tight and hot and consuming. Erik groans and writhes under her, and has to admit that perhaps this new addition isn't so bad after all.


End file.
